This application describes plans to develop a collaborative partnership involving City College of New York and Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center. We propose to develop a Partnership that can take full advantage of CCNY's strengths as an institution of higher education for minority populations and the scientific and clinical resources of MSK, a major metropolitan cancer center. Specifically, in the first year, we propose a series of four pilot studies that will lead to competitive R01 proposals that also serve as models for future collaborative research efforts. Through a study of religious comforts and strains will help us to establish procedures for joint studies involving MSK cancer patients. A study to identify barriers to colorectal cancer screening in the African American community will give us experience in creating culturally sensitive education materials and in recruiting community samples. A study of immunological functioning will demonstrate potential for sharing laboratory resources and equipment. In the longer term we plan to implement joint clinical research project as well as community interventions to promote cancer prevention and early detection. Research training experiences are incorporated in each of these joint pilot projects. Our plans address needs of minority students and scientists at critical junctures along the career development path, include the development of joint post-doctoral fellowships as well as curricula at the advanced undergraduate/early graduate student level on the Biology of Cancer and Psychosocial Issues in Cancer Prevention, Control and Treatment. In the area of cancer outreach, we plan to bring together several of MSK's existing NCI-sponsored initiatives with CCNY's Continuing Education and campus health programs, to improve public understanding of cancer research, and to increase early detection and access to care in the Harlem community. Our partnership includes biological, behavioral and social scientists, clinical investigators and biomedical ethicists. ore members were selected to include specialists in areas relevant to the impact of cancer in minority communities, deans and area leaders with broad reach and awareness of faculty activities within their respective institutions, as well as scholars and experience in programs to mentor and train minority scientists.